Once Upon A TimeI Believed
by FlowerxXxPetals
Summary: One day, Peter went home to his parents feeling cheated. His parents had no idea about what to do with this problem and eventually, Peter stopped believing. When Tinkerbell arrives to take him away, he refused. What would she do? [Prequel to Peter Pan]
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tinkerbell

Chapter One: Fairy Tinkerbell

In the faraway lands of the Neverland, a child's first laugh could be heard. The laugh was cheerful, clear, and a signal of a fairy's birth. That was how Tinkerbell the fairy came to be. Upon the first laugh from the baby, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell was born.

On top of a tree in the evergreen forest, a dim light was starting to flicker to life. It became brighter and brighter until a pair of delicate wings sprouted from the light; and soon, a girl's body, a head topped with blond locks, and finally, opened eyes that were mischievous of the color, emerald green.

Fairies did not have parents that would give them suitable names, but their clothing that they would continue to wear for a lifetime did. For example, when Tinkerbell was born, she was born wearing a tiny dress with "Tinkerbell" printed on the tag inside it. The name made her "tink" like a bell and therefore, the fairy was born with a name that suited her very well.

There was no doubt that Tinkerbell was born to be mischievous and fond of adventures, because right after she was born, she took advantage of her fairy wings and roamed around the Neverland, creating all sorts of problems. Meanwhile, Peter Pan the baby grew up under Mr. and Mrs. Pan's care, without a thought of how and why.

Author's Note: This is a prequel to Peter Pan, and I was supposed to write it for school. I just handed it in today and I'm eager to see what people would think of it. This is not very long, only eight chapters, but since I screwed up the climax part I'll probably have to fix it before I publish more. Today I'll publish two chapters because the first one is very short. I hope you like this story; criticism is required because I'm still a developing writer. If you have anything that you would like me to include in the plot, you can give me suggestions in a message, not the review board, but don't expect me to change it for you or just add it in because this is my story after all. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

"Well, today is a new day for us, darling, isn't it? A rather beautiful one too," James Pan stated while looking out the window, observing the ravishing sunshine and the cloudless pale blue sky.

Wendy listened to her husband while carefully putting on the make-up that would of course, make her face shine even brighter. Wendy was dressed in a knee-length dress that was fiery red. Her heels stood at least three inches high, with straps which tied around her ankle. Wendy was known to be drop dead gorgeous, her clothing never dragged behind where the fashion headed, but always leading trends. Men would always drop what they were doing and try to start a conversation whenever Wendy passed by, moving elegantly. Yet she never stayed long in the conversations because she knew that she was someone's wife now, and she should never betray her loved ones. Even though Wendy was quite serious to begin with; she was only a kid at heart.

While James and Wendy dressed up in their room for the big day, Peter was already eating his breakfast that was cooked by his nanny, Helen, the small and plump woman with ferocious red hair. In around just ten seconds, I was sure, Peter shoved two plates of pancakes down his throat. He was eager to finish the daily mea because a birthday party was perhaps already awaiting him at the town centre. Peter was turning five that day, finally able to leave behind the preschool with around ten teachers with eyes of a hawk. But only to enter kindergarten, the beginning of the end.

The party proved to be successful. Peter was jumping and bouncing all over the places and the guests were entertained and fed with good food. The presents which Peter received were quite overwhelming, pushing his cheerful spirits even higher and closer to the top.

There were a lot of other five year olds present at the party, and the final adventure took place. They did not know that it was though, for they had adventures all the time without a care in the world. Being the quickest and the sneakiest, Peter dashed for the hollow tree, surrounded by bushes and hid. The silence was disturbing to the parents, but they let it be because it was the way that it should be done, their final adventure that is.

Perhaps the parents knew, or at least Wendy Pan knew, that after this game, her precious son would finally grow up.


End file.
